Karol Capel
Karol Capel (カロル・カペル Karoru Kaperu) is one of the playable characters of Tales of Vesperia. Profile Karol is simply a young boy who wields a giant hammer and various other large weapons. Having grown up in Dahngrest, the home to many of the world's guilds, Karol knows a lot about the functioning and culture of guilds. Despite the fact that he acts with a lot of bravado, Karol lacks self-confidence, which leaves him rather cowardly in terms of actions. Due to this cowardice, Karol is repeatedly mocked in Dahngrest for joining and being kicked out of many different guilds. Story Karol meets Yuri Lowell, Estelle, and Repede at the end of Quoi Woods, where he mistakes the party for a monster and attacks. His fear causes him to swing uselessly around, allowing Yuri to stop his wild spin as well as breaking his weapon, which essentially creates the Karolian Hammer he begins the game with. Claiming to be a member of the Hunting Blades guild, he joins the party. He is the first to propose a solution to heal Halure's tree using a Panacea Bottle to counteract the monster blood poisoning it. Throughout the event, Karol talks about a girl who he wanted to show Halure's blossoms to. This girl is Nan, a member of the Hunting Blades, whom the party meets at Caer Bocram. Nan reveals that the Hunting Blades kicked Karol out because of his cowardice, but the group does not care. However, when the Hunting Blades trap and then attempt to kill the Dreaded Giant, Karol is nowhere to be found when the group reunites to defeat the foe. The group finds him above the chamber where the Dreaded Giant is fought, arguing with Nan, who is berating him on running away. Some of the citizens of Dahngrest treat him the same way. After Phaeroh attacks Dahngrest to get at Estelle, Karol decides to form a Guild, with the reasoning that a strong Guild would be the best way to repay Don Whitehorse for the protection he offered Dahngrest. He forms Brave Vesperia with Yuri, Repede, and Judith to promote good deeds and do justice. Yuri names him boss because the guild is ultimately his idea, though he admits that he is not ready for the position. When the events involving the attack on Nordopolica and Don Whitehorse's sacrifice come to pass, Karol remains paralyzed by his indecision and fear. Shaken by the loss of his idol and hating himself even more, Karol moves to run away. Yuri is disgusted by Karol's attitude and tells him that the guild will leave him behind if he hesitates any longer. After mulling over the words Don Whitehorse told him about standing up for himself yet being able to ask for help, he resolves to join the party to meet Judith, but he denies the "boss" title until the guild feels that he has done something worthy of it. During this period of time, Karol, burdened by emotions, is unable to sleep. Over a series of scenes obtained by sleeping at Dahngrest's inn, Karol talks with the Don's grandson Harry and begins to train with the Don's weapon. He also tells Yuri about his dreams, about him being helpless to save those he loves in them. By training with the Don's weapon, however, Karol finds some measure of peace in himself, as well as learning the "Special" skill to use his mystic arte Overlord Reign Impact. After the groups saves Judith and Ba'ul, Karol calls a guild meeting and displays a new maturity when he lays bare his own weaknesses, about his inability to help his fellow guild members, but he also lay bares the mistakes of his fellow guild members and accepts them anyway. It marks one of the occasions where Karol acts as a true leader by acknowledging his own failures and attempting to atone for them, as well as making others atone for their failures to the guild. Karol's time to shine comes at the Blade Drifts of Zopheir. When the Baitojoh manages to trap the party in an aer krene, Yuri knocks Karol out of the aer krene's area of influence. Yuri tells him to run, but Karol visibly struggles with that urge. Then, defiantly, Karol faces the Baitojoh to protect his friends. He holds his own, until the monster manages to knock his weapon away. He stands his ground though, resolving that, as long as his friends are there, he would refuse to back down. When the Baitojoh charges at him, Karol is knocked into the air, but, in that instant, he manages to grab a sword laying there, the Bravior, which he uses to strike the monster and free his friends. Afterward, he passes out from exhaustion and is unable to fight for the rest of the Blade Drifts. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Karol appears in the game as a Solo Unit. Trivia *At the age of 12, Karol is the youngest among the playable characters of Tales of Vesperia. *Karol hates bugs, reflected in a scene at Keiv Moc where Rita, in one of the rare early moments of the game where she is civil to him, gives him a can of Aspio's bug spray, which is represented during battle through his Bug Breath arte. It is also reflected in his "Bug Busters" skill in which damage dealt to and received from insect monsters is increased. The skill's Japanese name is "Mushigirai" (ムシギライ). *In the PlayStation 3 port of the game, Karol can earn a title that enables him to wear Lloyd Irving's clothes. The costume allows him to alter his Roaring Revolution into Kaenrekkuu, which is one of Lloyd's own altered artes that were added to the ported Tales of Symphonia on the PlayStation 2. *In the PlayStation Store, a costume title can be purchased for Karol, allowing him to transform into Keroro, the main protagonist from Keroro Gunso. While wearing this costume, some of his battle quotes change. Keroro and Karol share the same voice actor in the Japanese version of the series. *Karol can also dress as Klonoa from the Klonoa series with the same title that Presea Combatir receives in Tales of Symphonia for the same costume. Both Karol and Presea are physically small but can wield the heaviest weapons of the game. Additionally, Karol's Japanese voice actor is also the voice for Klonoa. Other Characters from Tales of Vesperia *Yuri Lowell *Estellise Sidos Heurassein *Flynn Scifo *Raven (Tales of Vesperia) *Rita Mordio *Judith *Zagi Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Humans